Maybe it's Me: The Puppy Episode
by AmeliaHawkins
Summary: Since FanFiction has no category for MiM I decided to put it here. The title says it all. Please rr :


The Stages were having dinner on the dining room. They were eating spaghetti.  
  
Mary: "How was school today kids?"   
  
Cindy took all the meatballs on her plate and put them in a paper towel.  
  
Cindy: "School was okay."  
  
She looked at Mindy, they had a secret and they didn't wanted to tell anyone about it.   
  
Mindy looked back at her and giggled.  
  
Molly: "Well, mom, today I sign up for a Spelling Bee contest."   
  
Then she took a mouthful of spaghetti.  
  
Grant: "Hey Molly, could you pass me the orange juice?"  
  
Molly gave him the juice.  
  
Mary: "That's great Molly! What about you Grant?"  
  
Grant: "It was great."   
  
Mary: "Good."  
  
Cindy: "Since we are done, can we go to our room?"   
  
Jerry: "No Mindy. We have to wait for mom's dessert. Right honey."  
  
Cindy: "Dad, I'm not Mindy, I'm Cindy. I don't want dessert, what about you... Mindy?"  
  
She looked at Mindy.  
  
Mindy: "Nah."  
  
Jerry: "Well, I guess it's ok. What do you think honey?"  
  
Mindy interrupted.  
  
Mindy: "We have to go. Quick!"  
  
Mary: "Well, girls, if you feel like..."  
  
Cindy: "Ok then."  
  
Cindy stood up and grabbed Mindy's arm.  
  
Molly: "What's for dessert?"  
  
Mary: "Double Vanilla Triple Chocolate and Pineapple Treacle Pie. It was on sale, 30% off."   
  
Cindy and Mindy went upstairs.  
  
Molly's pop-up thought: "What the heck?"  
  
Harriet: "Last time I ate that stuff I couldn't got out of the drugstore for about a month."  
  
Rick went inside the dining room.  
  
Rick: "Spaghetti and pie! I am starving!"  
  
He sat on a chair next to Grant and served himself some spaghetti.  
  
Grant: "Where have you been?"  
  
Rick: "Why do you ask if you already know the answer."  
  
Grant looked at him with a face of 'I don't know what you are talking about.'  
  
Grant: "What do you mean?"  
  
Rick: "Well, Grant, I was in church. Duh!"  
  
Rick said that with a sarcastically tone of voice.  
  
Grant: "What?"  
  
Rick: "Oh well! I was with... um... what was her name? I can't remember."  
  
Molly: "You can't remember her name?"  
  
Jerry: "That's typical of him."  
  
Grant: "Liars go to hell you know."  
  
Rick ignored them; he was too hungry to pay attention to nonsense. He finished his spaghetti and Mary served dessert.  
  
Meanwhile the twins went inside their room. They closed the door.  
  
Cindy: "Here doggy doggy!"  
  
She whistled and a small white puppy came from under the bed. Cindy put the meatballs on the floor; the puppy began to eat them as he waved his tail. Cindy petted him. Mindy was pouring some water on a plate.  
  
Mindy: "Do you think that mom and dad will let us keep it?"  
  
Cindy: "I hope so."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
(Opening Credits run)  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Jerry: "Grant, will you be playing with your band today?"  
  
Grant: "Actually we were."  
  
Jerry: "Good, 'cause I think that I'm gonna..."  
  
Mary interrupted.  
  
Mary: "Excuse me, but I think that I will go and check on the twins."  
  
Jerry: "...yeah, ok. As I was saying..."  
  
Jerry kept on talking.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Mindy: "Do you think that he's getting sleepy?"  
  
Cindy: "Yep, look at his eyes."  
  
Mary went upstairs and knocked on the twins' room's door.  
  
Mary: "Girls, is everything ok?"  
  
Cindy: "Yes, mom!" -whispering- "Hide it!"  
  
Mindy quickly put the puppy in a box and put him under the bed.  
  
Mindy: "Ready."  
  
Cindy opened the door Mary went inside.  
  
Mary: "Girls, is there anything that you want to talk about?"  
  
Mindy: "No, why?"  
  
Mary: "Because you are acting weird."  
  
Cindy: "Ah! No, I don't think that we are acting weird. What do you think Mindy?"  
  
Mindy: "Noooooo."  
  
Mary hugged them.  
  
Mary: "Oh girls! You know that I love you."  
  
Cindy: "I think that you are the one that's acting weird."   
  
Mindy: "Yeah!"  
  
Mary: "Well, I'm going downstairs. If you need anything, just let me know, ok?"  
  
Cindy: "Ok."  
  
Mary went outside the room and Cindy closed the door.  
  
Cindy: "Yikes! She almost caught us!"   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Grant: "Hey Rick, you're gonna finish that?"   
  
Rick: "Of course I am. Why?"   
  
He grinned.   
  
Grant: "Oh, ok."   
  
Grandpa Fred went inside the dining room.  
  
Fred: "Hello everyone!"   
  
Mary: "Fred, want to eat some spaghetti?"   
  
Fred: "No, I already had dinner. I'm tired so I just wanted to say good-night, I'm going to sleep."  
  
Molly: "I'm going to sleep too."   
  
Grant: " I'm leaving too."   
  
Rick: "I think that I'll leave too, I'm awful tired."   
  
Mary: "Ok, kids. Good night. I think that I'll go to sleep too."   
  
Mary walked towards the stairs.   
  
Mary: "Coming honey?"   
  
Molly: "Wait... what about the dishes?"   
  
Everyone looked at each other and left very quick, leaving Molly to wash the plates and dry them.   
  
Molly: "Well, this is my family."   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Cindy: "And they lived happily ever after. The end. I think that the bedtime story idea worked, the puppy fell asleep."   
  
Mindy: "Yeah. I'm gonna call mom to see if she can tell us a story... MOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Mary heard Mindy and went to the girl's room.  
  
Mary: "What?"  
  
Cindy: "Can you read us a bedtime story?"  
  
Mary: "Sure. Hop on your bed and I will read one."  
  
Suddenly the puppy, under the bed, sneezes.  
  
Mary: "What was that?"  
  
Cindy: "Ah... oh.... it was Mindy, right Mindy?"  
  
Mindy: "Uh yeah." -Pretend to sneeze- "You see?"  
  
Mary: "Yeah, I see. I think that you need some medicine and luckily I bought a whole box of 'No-more Sneezing', it was on sale, if you bought a box they gave you a free 'Member's Mark' Cd, a new band... I haven't heard it yet. Well anyway, I 'll go and get the medicine."  
  
Cindy: "No, no, no, Mindy is fine... some dust fell on her... that's all."  
  
The puppy sneezed again.  
  
Mary: "Ah.... I think that that came from under the bed."  
  
Cindy: "No mom! We are... we are..."  
  
Mindy: "OK mom... where's the medicine??" -Swallows a little bit. -  
  
Mary: "Ooook, I see. Something is going on in here."  
  
The puppy sneezed one more time.  
  
Mary: "Now, that wasn't Mindy."  
  
Cindy: "Yeah, you are right, it wasn't her, because it was me."  
  
Mary: "I don't think so."  
  
Mary bent to look under the bed.  
  
Cindy: "Nooooooooo!"  
  
Cindy tried to stop Mary.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile Grant was in his bedroom. He was down on his knees and praying. Molly knocked on his door to ask if he had seen Rick.   
  
Molly: "Grant? Oh I'm sorry, I'll wait."  
  
Grant: "No, no, what is it?"  
  
Molly: "Have you seen Rick?"  
  
Rick came out of nowhere.  
  
Rick: "Looking for me?"  
  
Molly: "Yes! Where were you? I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
Said Molly as she waved Grant goodnight and closed the door.  
  
Rick: "I was in the attic. Look what I found!"   
  
Said Rick as he showed Molly a pair of old socks.  
  
Rick: "Remember them? My lucky socks when I was in High school."  
  
Suddenly they heard Cindy.  
  
Rick: "What was that?"  
  
Molly: "I don't know. Cindy, Mindy!!!!!"   
  
She yelled as she went to the twin's room together with Rick. Grant also went out of the bedroom and went along with his brother and sister to see what happened.  
  
Rick: "Whoa! What the...?"  
  
Mary: "Girls, get off me!!!"  
  
Suddenly the puppy came from under the bed, he felt annoyed because of all the noise.  
  
Cindy: "Ah... I think that we are in trouble."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Molly: "What's all this??"   
  
The puppy came running to Molly.  
  
"Oh my God! What a cute little puppy. Where did it come from?"  
  
Cindy got off Mary and ran towards the puppy.  
  
Cindy: "Um... we found him. Can we keep him? Pleeease!"  
  
Mary: "Girls... do you know how much taking care of a puppy costs?"  
  
Cindy:" But mom... remember our pet funerals services? We have money, right Mindy?  
  
Mindy: "Right!"  
  
Grant: "You did what?"  
  
Cindy: "Pet's funeral services."  
  
Rick: "Cool!" - chuckles  
  
Mary: "What if the puppy already has an owner?"   
  
Molly: "Well, it doesn't have a medal or a collar or something. Did you guys named it?"  
  
Cindy looked at Mindy.  
  
Cindy: "Err... I think that Baby is a good name, what do you think Mindy?"  
  
Mary: "I don't think that we'll be able to keep the puppy. We better talk about this with your dad. JERRY!"  
  
Mindy: "Yeah, I think Baby is the coolest name ever."  
  
Mary: "Jerry, honey, would you please come here?"  
  
Jerry went upstairs and then entered the twin's room.  
  
Jerry: "Yes Mar... oh what a nice little puppy!! Can we keep it Mary?"  
  
Mary: "Ah well... maybe it won't be that bad."   
  
Mary remembered that today in the grocery store they had a great offer... 'Buy 3 bags of dog food and get a free frisbee.'  
  
Mary: "Ok, I am going to the grocery store before it closes. This puppy needs a lot of food."  
  
Cindy: "We fed him already mom."  
  
Mary: "But he'll need more food."  
  
Mary went outside.  
  
Molly: "Where is she going?"  
  
Jerry: "I'm not sure. Mary!" -He followed her. -  
  
Grant: "What time is it?" -He asked Rick-  
  
Rick: "Is 9:24."   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Mary: "Jerry, honey, could you please take me to the grocery store." -she said as she put on her coat, it was pretty cold outside. "Kids! Go to sleep! We'll be back in a few minutes!"   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Cindy: "Mindy, I think that we got a new pet." she said with a wide smile on her face."  
  
Mindy: "Cool!"  
  
Molly: "Are you guys sure that you can take care of a puppy? I mean it's a lot of responsibility."  
  
Mindy: "Yeah, we could play veterinarian."   
  
Cindy giggled.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Next day. Stages dining room. They were eating breakfast, puffy-choco-vanilla cereal, toasts and orange juice.  
  
Mary: "Today, I heard that next week there will be a dog fashion contest, the prize is a $100.00 dollars. So, what do you think? Should we sign-up Baby?  
  
Mindy: "Totally!"  
  
Cindy: "Sure."  
  
Mary: "Alright then. Now, we need everyone's help to make Baby look like a winner."  
  
Rick: "I can do his hair. I'm a professional and if you have any doubt ask Molly and Grant, right guys?" said Rick trying to remind his siblings of the time he gave them a new look. (The Video Episode)  
  
Cindy: "We'll be the supervisors. Grandma can knit something for him, maybe Grant and Molly can teach him a few tricks and Mom and Dad can take care of the accessories."  
  
Fred: "What about me?"  
  
Jerry: "Dad... you can... tell him Molly."  
  
Molly: "Me? Don't look at me. I don't know. Mom?"  
  
Mary: "Ahhhh... oh, Fred, you can... ammmmm, you can..."  
  
Cindy: "Grandpa, you can give him massages, he's under too much stress and he really needs a massage."  
  
Fred: "Sure."  
  
The song 'Who Let the Dogs Out' plays as Harriet knits a small blue shirt, the twins check the shirt and approve it; Molly and Grant give Baby a few commands and reward him with some treats and the twins look at each other smiling; Fred gives a massage to Baby and the twins nod approvingly; Rick washes Baby, brushes him and puts some jelly on him, Mindy and Cindy look at Rick and feel proud of his brother's excellent work; Grandma puts the clothes she knitted for Baby on him, a small blue Hawaiian shirt and red shorts; Mary and Jerry put a straw sandal on each of Baby's paws, a pair of glasses, a hat for the sun and the twins seem to be very pleased with everyone's job. The song ends.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Grant: "Sit! Sit! -The dog only barked at him and started smelling his business.  
  
Mindy: "Gross! What is he doing?" -Mindy asked to Grant and Molly. But they didn't know what to answer so Molly asked Rick for his opinion.  
  
Rick: "He's just nervous about the contest."  
  
Cindy and Mary were signing-up Baby at the sign-up table. After a few minutes they filled all the papers and walked towards Molly, Grant, Mindy and Rick.   
  
Mary: "Ok, everything is ready, the contest will begin in 10 minutes. Where are Jerry, Fred and Mom?"  
  
Molly: "Oh they're over there at the... Be a Dog for a Day contest."   
  
Cindy: "Be a Dog For A Day Contest? Cool!"  
  
Mary walked towards Jerry, Fred and Harriet.  
  
Mary: "So, you are going to participate in this contest? What's the prize?"  
  
Meanwhile with Baby.  
  
Announcer: "Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls! We will begin our main contest in 3 minutes. Please make sure that you are already signed-up and that your dogs are ready."  
  
Rick: "Baby, make me feel proud. Do your best and I really mean your best."  
  
Baby looked at Rick with his big puppy eyes and nodded.  
  
Everyone went to Baby to see how he was doing. Jerry was still on the other contest together with Mary, Grandma and Grandpa.   
  
Molly: "Mom!!!!! DAD!!!!!!"  
  
Mindy: "They won't hear you. Don't worry, here's Baby to do your job." -Mindy gave a wink to Grant and then he whistle. Baby went barking over to Mary.  
  
Mary: "Ooh! Look is Baby! What's wrong?"  
  
Baby barked and pointed towards Grant, Molly, the twins and Rick.  
  
Mary: "Do you mean that the contest in about to begin?"  
  
He barked approvingly.  
  
Mary: "Ok, come on. Let's go!"  
  
Jerry, Harriet and Fred barked.  
  
Mary: "Ok, here guys, come on, follow the leader."  
  
The announcer called once again all competitors.   
  
Mindy: "Hurry!!"  
  
Molly: "What are you eating Rick?" Asked Molly looking at something that looked like a dog cookie.  
  
Rick: "Oh, this? A little girl gave it to me; she said that it was good luck. Besides it tastes great!"  
  
Mary and the dogs' wannabes walked towards Grant, Molly, Rick and the twins.  
  
Mary: "We better take Baby to the center field. The contest is about to begin. But, who will take him?"  
  
Everyone looked at Molly. She was the most responsible.   
  
Molly: "Why me?"  
  
Mary: "Because you are the cutest, most intelligent and most responsible member of this family."  
  
Rick: "Believe me Molly, if our life was a Tv show, you'll be the main character."   
  
Baby wagged his tail at Molly and looked at her with, literally, puppy eyes.  
  
Molly: "I wish my life was a Tv show. Come on Baby, follow me."   
  
He followed her to the center field.   
  
Mary: "Make us proud Baby."  
  
The contest was about to begin, the Stages were very nervous. There were many dogs in the contest, dogs that looked like pros.  
  
Host: "Ladies and Gentleman! Girls and Boys! Dogs and... Female Dogs! Let the show begin! Good luck to everybody!"  
  
The song 'I'd do anything' plays as the dogs walk around the field, showing their fancy clothes and cool styles. The judges looked and scored each and every dog.   
  
After that, they went to another field; this one was full of obstacles. The dogs had to show their abilities. The first dog went into the field, a beautiful Border Collie. She did an outstanding job through the obstacles. Then came a black Doberman, he wasn't very skilled. Next, a fluffy Poodle, she did very good, but not as good as the Collie. Many dogs went to the course too, a playful Golden Retriever, a tiny Chihuahua, a silly Bloodhound and many others kinds of dogs, different colors, personalities and pedigrees.   
  
Finally it was Baby's turn. The Stages cheered him, Molly was nervous, but she trusted him. He went through the first obstacle as a pro. Pass second and third outstandingly. Now, he had to go through the fourth and last obstacle, the mud pool. He had to jump over it. He ran to get impulse, jump and made it! Great! Baby jumped over the mud pool, he was a pro.  
  
Cindy: Way to go Baby!  
  
Mindy: You are the best!  
  
Grant: Thank you God! You really helped him.  
  
Rick: Yayyy!   
  
Molly smiled proudly. After a few minutes the judges were going to tell who was the winner of the competition.  
  
Host: "Are you ready to know who won?"  
  
Everyone: "Yessss!"  
  
Host: "Alright. On third place, we have: (drum roll)... Joey, the Bloodhound."  
  
His owner went to receive the price, $25 and a trophy. Everyone clapped.   
  
Host: "Now, on second place, we have: (drum roll)... Princess, the Border Collie."  
  
Molly: (thought) "We didn't made it. What a bummer!"   
  
Her owner went to receive the price, $50 and a trophy. Everyone clapped excitedly.  
  
Host: "What you've been waiting for, the winner of this Dog Fashion Competition is... (drum roll) Baby, the puppy Dalmatian."   
  
Molly went to receive the price, $100 and a trophy. Everyone clapped, cheered and yelled in excitement, specially the Stages.  
  
Reporter: "Please, can the three of you stand here with your dogs to take a picture for the local newspaper?"  
  
The three winners did as they were told. The reporter took an amazing picture of the winners and their owners.  
  
Reporter: "Thanks and congratulations!"  
  
Host: "Now, we are going to announce the winner of the Be A Dog For A Day Contest. The winner is: Drum roll please (drum roll) Rick Stage! Rick won because he ate a dog treat."  
  
The Stages: "What?!"   
  
Host: "Please Mr. Stage come over and claim your prize."  
  
Rick walked towards the center field to claim his prize with a huge smile in his face. The prize was $150 and a box of dog treats.  
  
Reporter: "Mr. Stage, can I take you a picture?"  
  
Rick: "Sure."   
  
The Stages went back to their house, glad to have, not one winner, but two.  
  
Next day, at breakfast, they read the newspaper; Baby and Rick were in the front page.   
  
Molly: I feel so proud!   
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door, Mary went to open it. There, in front of their door was a man and a little kid, around the twins' age.   
  
Man: "Good morning! Mrs. Stage, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Mary: "Yes, I'm Mary Stage, and you are...?"  
  
Man: "Oh, Yes. George Treeshard and this is my son, William. We are looking for this dog."   
  
He showed her a picture of a dog that looked exactly like Baby.  
  
William: "He is my dog AB and we lost him about a week ago."  
  
Mary: "What makes you think that we have it?"  
  
George: "This."  
  
He showed her the newspaper with Baby's picture in the front page.  
  
George: "It says that he won a contest, that you, The Stages, are his owners and that his name is Baby. Well, actually, he's our dog and his name is AB, but I'm sure that that's him."   
  
William: "Can we have our puppy back?"  
  
Mary: (a bit confused and unsure) "Ah, sure. Come inside."  
  
They went inside.   
  
Mary: "Sit in the couch while I go to get Baby... I mean AB."  
  
She went inside the dining room.  
  
Mary: (worried) "Family, bad news."   
  
Jerry: "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Mary: "Baby isn't a stray dog as we thought."  
  
Rick: "Of course he's not, he's a Stage."  
  
Mary: "He has owners, not us, but a little boy called William and his father. They are in the living room waiting for their dog."  
  
Cindy and Mindy: "Not fair!"  
  
Molly; "But mom..."  
  
Mary: "There's nothing that we can do."  
  
Mary took Baby on her arms; he was lying in a rug, near the twins. Everyone's face change, their smiles faded. She walked to the living room with Baby.  
  
William: "AB!"   
  
Baby, I mean, AB ran towards hi owner and licked his face merrily.   
  
George: "Thanks Mrs. Stage. Here's a reward for you and your family."  
  
He gave $200 dollars to Mary, but she refused.  
  
Mary: "I'm sorry Mr. Treeshard, but we can't accept your money. But there's something that we would like to keep."  
  
George: "What?"  
  
Mary: "The trophy that Baby won at the contest."  
  
George: "Sure and here's our address (he handed a small paper to Mary). You and your family can visit AB anytime you want."   
  
In the afternoon, Fred, Harriet, Grant, Rick, Mindy, Cindy and Molly were in the living room, watching Tv, sad and bored. Life wasn't the same without Baby.   
  
A few minutes later Mary and Jerry went inside the living room, they had a big box.  
  
Mary: "Kids, we have a surprise for you!"  
  
Everyone ran towards Mary, she opened the box and from inside of it came a small white puppy. Everyone smiled and giggled.  
  
Mindy: "Yayyy!! A puppy!"  
  
Cindy: "Yahoo! Our puppy!"  
  
Molly: "Where you got him from?"  
  
Jerry: "The Dog Pound."  
  
Grant: So, he is legally ours?"  
  
Mary: "Yes, he is."  
  
Rick: "How will we name him?"  
  
Harriet: "Snuggles is a pretty name, don't you think?"  
  
Fred: "How about Stinky?"  
  
Everyone looked at the twins, they had the last word.  
  
Cindy and Mindy: "Baby!" 


End file.
